


He's the Angel of Death

by Huntress8611



Series: Who Was Wrong and Who Was Right, It Didn't Matter in the Thick of the Fight [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 173rd, 173rd Airborne Brigade, Dave & Klaus Hargreeves During Vietnam, Gen, Guns, M/M, No Incest, Original Character Death(s), Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Vietnam War, badass klaus hargreeves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: This is the story of how Klaus earned the nickname Azriel, the Angel of Death.





	He's the Angel of Death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [yeah he’s a vet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131588) by [forkflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkflower/pseuds/forkflower). 



> The title of this work is from Psycho Man by Black Sabbath.

Oliver heard a loud scream over the sound of gunshots. Screams weren’t exactly unusual, but this one was coming from- he turned quickly and bolted over to Alex.

“Alex!” shouted Oliver, his voice breaking, “No, nono, Alex, please.”

“Ollie, c’mon!” Charlie shouted pulling him away from Alex’s still body and tackling him to the ground behind the barricade and out of the line of fire.

Klaus looked over and saw Alex’s limp body on the ground and something inside him snapped. He looked over the edge of the impromptu barricade they’d created and grabbed his rifle, loading it with a stone cold expression on his face.

Dave looked over and saw Klaus’ face. He was confused. He’d never seen this side of Klaus and to be honest it was kind of scary.

“Klaus?” Dave called, trying to get his attention. He didn’t want Klaus to get hurt because he was distracted by Alex’s death.

Klaus ignored him, sighting an enemy soldier and pulling his trigger. It hit the man directly in the center of the head. He shot another and another and another, not really even aware of much of anything anymore.

The rest of the squad watched Klaus take out over 50 enemy soldiers in under 2 minutes, both awestruck and a little bit terrified. The enemy soldiers began to retreat, but Klaus didn’t stop.

“Azriel,” Dave breathed.

“What?” asked Charlie, confused.

They watched Klaus hit 6 more in the head and wound at least 15 as they retreated. He might not have been a perfect shot with a moving target, but he was still damn good.

They others were frozen in their places behind the barricade as Klaus slung his rifle over his back and turned to them.

“Klaus? You good, man?” asked Ed shakily.

“They hurt my family, I hurt them back,” he stated simply.

Klaus turned and headed back towards their camp, still not even a flicker of emotion on his face. Dave knew he’d have his freakout moment later, but for now he was solid ice.

They’d all known he could shoot, as they’d both practiced and fought together before, but Klaus had always seemed like he was against violence or too nervous or something to fire a gun very accurately. Apparently, they were wrong. Klaus was good. He could be ruthless and without mercy. He would defend his family with his life, and his squad members seemed to have been accepted into his family. They’d underestimated him and they wouldn't be making that mistake ever again.

“Like I said, Charlie.” Dave smirked. “Azriel. The Angel of Death.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me ideas on my Tumblr or put them in the comments. I may or may not write them, but I'd love to see them either way!
> 
> galewritesfanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
